ShizAira Dribble
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: This was something I decided to write from boredom. There is a plot inside though. On a simple trip to Kyoto for a fashion show that Airashii's job is putting on. Shizuo will learn about two very important thing about his girlfriend that he never expected or believed. These will test not only his love for Airashii but his own patience and strength.


**I just wanted to inform anyone who is reading this story that it originally **

**started as a little nonsense story I wrote just to write something for**

**Shizuo and Airashii. However, that changed as I went on and actually formed a story.**

**There is a plot … well … more like two plots that intertwine**

**with each other. **

**I'll let you know now that you will discover a big secret about Airashii and Hikari**

**that if you are also a reader of my other story _The Girl Who Tamed The _**

**_Beast _you won't find out about. Mostly cause it won't be relevant to that story.**

**It follows the story more closely.**

**Now if I come up with a story that doesn't follow the show I'll add it to this**

**but for now this is simply an eight part story.**

{Shizaira Dribble 1-1} – An Unwanted Trip

Shizuo and Tom had been out all day trying to collect the money owed. So far only a few people had actually returned what they should. For the most part though there wasn't much progress but this was still a better day than usual. That is until early evening when Shizuo threw a streetlight at a car that was speeding trying to out run Celty, the Headless Rider. After a short brake, so that Shizuo could calm down a bit, he and Tom set off again.

"Hey, Shizuo, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Shizuo grunted as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Why haven't I seen Aira in awhile?" Tom asked.

"She's busy. That Fashion Show in Kyoto is soon and she is working twice as hard to make the outfits that their models are going to wear." Shizuo said.

"Oh, must be tiring." Tom inquired.

"Yeah, when she gets home she has no energy really. And she hasn't been eating well either." Shizuo sighed, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"You sound worried." Tom smiled sightly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Shizuo huffed. "I just wish this Fashion Show would be done already. It's really bumming her out too."

"How's that?" Tom asked.

"She's putting in all this work and she doesn't even get to go." Shizuo grunted.

"Work won't let her even though she put a lot of time into the designs. That's sad and cruel." Tom shook his head slightly.

"No it's not that. Her work wants her to go but she turned them down. They even reserved a seat for her and any guest she wants to bring. Paid for the plane tickets too." Shizuo huffed. He took an even longer drag from his cigarette.

"So why doesn't she go if she wants too so bad?" Tom was very confused by what Shizuo was saying.

"She can't go to Kyoto, not with out her sister." Shizuo said unconsciously.

"Why does Hikari have to be there? Is it some twin thing?" Tom asked.

"Um ..." Shizuo realized that he had said too much and was about to spill a very big secret that even he didn't understand very well. "She just loves her sister and wants her there to see her hard work. But Hikari and that flea are underground now. Aira doesn't know where she is now, so she can't bring her."

"That's to bad. I know for a fact that Airashii was most likely ecstatic about going." Tom sighed.

"Yeah, it's breaking her heart. I just wish there was something I could do." Shizuo blew out another gray fume.

As they walked down the sidewalk to head for their next client meeting they spotted a familiar brunette girl wearing a bright blue shirt and long blue skirt. Her head hung low and her walk was swayed and staggered. If anyone saw her and didn't know her they would just assume she was drunk. She slowly approached the two men and then walked right past them without a word.

Shizuo turned around to her and called to her. "Aira!" but she didn't respond. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him. He bent down low to look at her face. She was awake but it looked like she was gone in her head.

Tom came up behind Shizuo and looked at her as well. "She looks terrible. You'd think a family member just died."

Shizuo's eyes widened. "Aira, did something happen to Hikari?" he asked in a slight panic.

Airashii's head shook slowly. Then she looked up to Shizuo and he saw her eyes were blood shot and puffy from crying. "It's nothing. I'm okay."

"No you are not. What happened to you?" Shizuo asked.

Airashii shook her head, "It's my boss. She refuses to let me miss the Fashion Show in Kyoto. She said if I didn't come I would be fired." A tear fell down her cheek. "But I can't go without Nee-chan."

"I know." Shizuo sighed. "Tom, I'm going to get her home before she gets herself hurt."

Tom nodded, "I understand. Go ahead. I'll deal with this last client for the day. You'll be alright Aira, just calm down. See ya."

Airashii nodded a 'thank you' to Tom. She began to walk away, Shizuo followed very close behind her. Airashii walked on then when they came to a four way she kept going even though the 'walk' sign was off. She was in the middle of the lane when a red convertible approach at 30 miles per hour.

"Airashii!" Shizuo exclaimed. When Airashii noticed she froze.

There was a loud noise and Airashii was on the pavement. The headlights of the car stayed in her line of sight, Airashii didn't know what was happening. She focused on the scene in front of her to see that Shizuo was in front of her. He had slammed into the front of the car after pushing her back.

"Shizu-kun!" Airashii exclaimed then rushed over to her boyfriend who was laying on the ground.

He had stopped the car like he planned. Shizuo sat up slowly and rubbed his head. Airashii knelt down next to him and turned his head toward her. Her hands searched his head for a bump of some kind. The guy in the car got out and started to walk over to see if they were okay, but before he could even say anything the two on the ground glared at him with deep seeded fury. He then ran back into his car and drove off.

"Shizu-kun, are you okay?" Airashii asked frantically.

"Sure, now you're aware and alert." Shizuo grunted.

"I'm so sorry." Airashii said still checking for injuries.

Shizuo stopped her hand from going up his shirt and pinned them to her sides. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder then carried her out of the street.

"Shizu-kun, put me down! I am not a sack of potatoes!" Airashii exclaimed as she kicked against Shizuo.

"This is what you get for getting me hit by a car." Shizuo sighed.

"Shizuo this is so embarrassing." Airashii whined.

"No, your childish whining is embarrassing. Now be quiet for two minutes."

Once Shizuo brought Airashii to her apartment he set her down in front of her door. She unlocked it and entered. Since her twin sister Hikari had moved out to go underground with Izaya, the place the two sisters had been sharing had seemed to become considerably large. Airashii sat on the couch then set her pursue on the coffee table.

"Wow, I didn't know there was going to be so much space when Hikari left."

"Yeah. I didn't think it'd look so empty. This is the first time that me and Hikari have been apart our whole life." Airashii said in a sadden tone.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Shizuo said.

"No I won't. I still have that problem with my job, If I don't go to the Fashion Show I'll be fired. I love my job Shizu-kun I don't want to lose it." Airashii began to cry again.

Shizuo was getting more and more uncomfortable every time she cried. He also felt sorry for her, it wasn't her fault that she and Hikari couldn't be too far apart from each other. Shizuo didn't know quite what to do when Airashii started crying, so me just sat next to her and pulled her close in a hug.

"You'll think of something. Don't cry." Shizuo said in a soothing voice.


End file.
